Mushaboom
The search for a new weapon against the V-Types leads to some unexpected places… Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Moonchild Plot Eternal Moonshine Sam directs you to Pittaway Farm, a fungus farm owned by Comansys, which you’ll be searching for powerful fungicide to use as a weapon against the V-Types, which Veronica believes may be the result of a fungal infection. As you enter the building, Moonchild begins to speak to you - she warns you that the overhead lights in the facility are about to wipe part of your memory. She tells you she’ll remember what happens to you so that you can recover your memories later, before approaching V-Types force you to flee. Cream Cheese Grout Sam is surprised when you appear in a location faster than he expected you to, and holding a NERF gun. Moonchild assures you it’ll make sense once you can access your memories again. The facility you’re running through is covered in overgrown fungus. Sam directs you upstairs to search for fungicide. Totally Dark As you continue to search the labs, Moonchild spots some fluid on the floor below you that she promises you’ll want to see. Sam directs you to head further up the building, and is alarmed when you instead enter a pitch-black room via an observation room full of zombies who appear to be tripping. He runs for Janine as you head deeper into the facility. Down, Down, Down You emerge from the dark room covered in what appears to be glitter. Janine considers aborting the mission, but decides to press on, given how far you have already come. Moonchild is scared by what she has seen in the facility - things you aren’t yet able to remember. You head deeper into the facility, in search of both fungicide and the memory-retrieval device. Whipped Cream In the lower level, you find a puddle of the celery-smelling fluid Moonchild wanted to show you. A zombie wanders into the puddle, and a red fungus suddenly bursts out of its chest, growing alarmingly quickly. It tips the canister of celery-smelling fluid over, causing the white fungus which covers the facility to begin to grow rapidly. You flee. Wet Cat As the fungus blocks your exit route, Moonchild focusses your mind on Janine’s instructions. She guides you to a canister of fungicide, which you use to create a path through the white fungus. Fungicide You find a tunnel through the fungus and flee through it, leaving behind the V-Type which was pursuing you. Moonchild impresses upon you the urgency of getting back into that facility at some point so that you can recover your lost memories. You bring the empty canister of fungicide with you for Veronica to analyse in the hopes of finding a useful weapon against the V-Types. S07E33 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Okay, Five, you’re approaching Pittaway Farm. It was a fungus farm owned by Comansys, the company Moonchild used to run. So yeah, sorry. With this and the Glass Protocol, it’s been like a revisit of your greatest life traumas. But we think Moonchild’s gone now, right? Or just along for the ride. Anyway, Amelia found this farm for us, which is uncharacteristically helpful. Maybe she’s feeling competitive with Valmont. Obviously, I saw that present he sent you, Five. Amazing! Heart’s desire stuff. Did you know he sent Janine Field Marshall Montgomery’s actual desk to say sorry for rogue ANNIE? laughs She can’t fit it in her office, so it’s sitting in the greenhouse now. Anyway, sorry. Yeah, mission. Fungus farm. Comansys grew mushrooms there for medical research. As the Edda’s still under a pile of molten rock, we need something to fight the V-types, and Veronica thinks the infection is fungal. So we hope the farm has really good fungicide. Uh, the door into the facility is that green one. Uh, just open it now, Five. MOONCHILD: Five, I never like to interrupt. I’m a very peaceful person, but - SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, that all looks pretty quiet, right, Five? Office area, lights on. Are those UV lights in the ceiling fuzzy, Five, or is it my cams? MOONCHILD: Five, those aren’t UV lights. I know what they are. sighs I’ve been having such a nice time riding in your head, Five. Having adventures, listening to your thoughts. Perfect zen, you know? But you’re in danger now. Those lights are going to erase some of your memory. The bulbs burn out every six days, so someone else has set them up here recently. I don’t live in your memory, so I can remember some of this for you for a while. I know how to get your memories back. There’s a black gadget, looks like a torch, in the basement of these labs, so - SAM YAO: Oh crap. Three V-types approaching the building. You have to be quick, Five. Fungicide search. Head left. MOONCHILD: No. Five, go right. Through those double doors. Now, go! SAM YAO: Oh. Wow. Uh, okay. Yeah. Well, you got to that circular gantry faster than I thought, Five. Did you actually study the plans to find a short cut? laughs Just a sec. Was it a short cut with - with Nerf guns? Did you know you’re holding an enormous AK-47-style Nerf gun? MOONCHILD: Sorry about that, Five. When we get that memory retrieval device, you’ll understand why you’re holding it. I’d tell you now, but this is what happens when I try to tell you. distorts See what I mean? Anyway, you can drop the Nerf gun now. SAM YAO: Yeah, given that those are Comansys labs, and they were terrible hipsters with toys all over their offices, you’ll probably find quite a few Nerf guns. I’ve got cams through the building, and there’s an enormous LEGO model of the Tower of London on Level 4. Covered in lovely translucent pink fungus. There’s overgrowth all through the building, actually. Do you see that white fungus in the walls of the offices to your left? Sort of looks like they’ve grouted the tiles with cream cheese. Ew. I guess probably don’t touch it? Still, they must have had fungicide here, just to keep this all in check. Fungicide, fungicide… where are you, fungicide? All right. There are 12 levels of that building, Five, so head up first, around the circular gantry and up the stairs. Go. SAM YAO: This is a weird place, Five. I feel like I want you to spend as little time there as possible. Look to your left. There’s zoms in that observation room. Six of them. They’re just sort of staring through a window into a pitch black room, wearing white coats. They must be Moonchild’s lab techs. Oh, bloody hell. There’s actually a few more in the corner. One’s like, eating a chair. And the other one’s – oh, oh God. That’s incredibly gross. It’s – it’s pulling its own skin off, bit by bit. MOONCHILD: I think they’re tripping, Five. Look, there’s a body in there, too. A zombie with a fungus growing out of its flesh. Hallucinogenic if I know my shrooms, and you know I do. Who would have thought a zombie could get high? SAM YAO: Crap. That zom’s seen you. No, wait. It’s curling up into a little ball. Okay. Where to next? rustle Okay. Janine said to do a cursory inspection of these floors, as they’re not likely to contain large amounts of toxic chemicals. Yeah. I can see that. She wants you to head down to – oh. Look down through the central well, Five. Level -1. Concrete floor, pipes coming out of a blue container. There’s – there’s dripping down there, isn’t there? MOONCHILD: There is. I can see it. I can even smell it. It’s smells of… celery. SAM YAO: I mean, look. I – I get that Janine thinks the fungicide is most likely to be down there, but if there’s been a toxic chemical leak, I – I just think that you should probably avoid it if you can. We might find fungicide up here and not have to go to the basement. So um… yeah. Continue to circle that floor, and – and go up to uh, to Level 6. MOONCHILD: I’m sorry about this, Five. But you’ve seen things here you don’t remember. And I can’t tell you. You want to see what’s dripping down there. Sorry. I know a quick way down. Open the door to your left. SAM YAO: Five, go up! No, don’t open the door to the creepy observation room! opens Five, the room beyond is totally dark! Don’t go in there! Oh, crap. I’m going to get Janine. MOONCHILD: Run, Five. Run! SAM YAO: Oh my God. Okay. Five, I’ve got you back on cams on Level 1. You’re okay, Five. Still looking the same as when you went into that dark room. sighs That’s a relief. Uh, except very sparkly. Is – is that glitter? JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, under ordinary circumstances, I would abort the mission. Zombies appear to be hallucinating. There is a fungal infestation through the building. You are ignoring instructions from your operator, and Lord alone knows what you found in that dark room! SAM YAO: So, well, we abort the mission, right? JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five has come this far. Five, I don’t know what route you took to get there, but you are very close to the area where fungicide should be stored. We desperately need it to fight the V-types. MOONCHILD: Yeah… I don’t want to panic you, Five, but something is really wrong here. Much more wrong than anything I ever did, I can promise you that by all the cards in the Major Arcana. If you knew what you’d seen here, you’d want to remember it. growls SAM YAO: Crap. Look, Janine, on the cams behind Five. It’s a V-type, by the sound it’s making. MOONCHILD: We have to go down to the lower levels, Five. To get the memory retrieval device. JANINE DE LUCA: You must go down to the lower levels, Five, for the fungicide. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Five, that V-type is blocking your route back upstairs, but there’s an exit on the lower level. So down the stairs. Run! growls, door opens SAM YAO: You’re outpacing that V-type, Five. You’ve got time to look around. JANINE DE LUCA: There are a number of large storage rooms off that basement area, Five. Search them methodically in turn. SAM YAO: Yeah, except stay away from the end of the room, obviously. There’s something dripping out of the pipes that lead from that big blue container. Look, there’s a puddle on the floor around it. MOONCHILD: They left the celery smell stuff dripping. distorts Oh, for the love of Mike! Five, we need to get you your memories back. You’ve seen such interesting things! I can’t let you miss them! JANINE DE LUCA: I see what you mean, Mr. Yao. Yes, Runner Five, skirt around that blue tank, but look in rooms D, E, and F for a fungicide spray. SAM YAO: Head down the tunnel and close the door. That’ll keep that zom out. closes JANINE DE LUCA: Good thinking, locking the door, Five. That should buy you valuable time to search. Now, there may be fungicide in basement D. SAM YAO: Look at - look at that zombie blundering around out there. I mean, I know they get more intelligent if there are more of them, but that one is still thick as two short ones. It’s going to walk straight into that spilled liquid. Hey, maybe it’ll be acid, and that’ll sort everything out! MOONCHILD: It’s not acid, Five. SAM YAO: Come on, little zombie. Come on, into the nasty chemicals you wander. Just like Mr. Blobby. MOONCHILD: Five, you have to be ready to run. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh, I believe I saw Mr. Blobby in television, once! You’re right, that zombie’s movement style really is very similar to that character! MOONCHILD: Five, you haven’t much time left. SAM YAO: And there it goes, into the puddle! Oh crap, Five. Five, you have to get out of there. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, something terrible is happening. The liquid has made a red fungus grow out of the zombie. All at once! It burst through its chest and eyes and limbs, like a - SAM YAO: Like a really grim teddy bear with its stuffing all popping out. That’s going to give me nightmares. It’s – it’s flailing around. Oh crap. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, the zombie has tipped the entire blue container of liquid onto the floor. SAM YAO: It’s making the white fungus in the walls grow like whipped cream out of the can. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, the fungus is covering the walls and ceiling. It will burst through the door in seconds. Run! blares, growing fungus bubbles SAM YAO: Five, we can’t see you. The fungus is everywhere. Janine, I can’t even tell which direction the exit is. MOONCHILD: Five, I’m sorry. I wanted to get your memories back, but that fungus has blocked our way. There’s only one voice you should listen to now. She knows what to do. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, your only objective now is to escape. That white fungus has colonized the entire building. The liquid the zombie tipped down accelerated its growth exponentially. The building is becoming unstable. The V-type is still pursuing you. It is a mass of red fungus now. We must find a way out. I am scanning the area. There! By the blue lights in the corner of the room, there is an area where the fungus has not penetrated. Five, I can see the corner of a metal cannister there. Pick it up. Use it. SAM YAO: laughs Crap, Five, that was fast. You did that almost quicker than Janine could say! Uh, okay. Well, that stuff must be fungicide, mustn’t it? Spray some in front of you. Yes, yes! It’s killing off the white fungus. Look at it curling up and going brown. Okay, keep doing that. Head in that direction. JANINE DE LUCA: The V-type is behind you, Five. Its tendrils of red fungus are reaching for you. Spray behind you now. SAM YAO: Yes! It’s killing the V-type. Wait, no. No, it’s not. But the V-type definitely doesn’t like it. It’s recoiled like a cat when you spray it with water. Good enough. Run! SAM YAO: Janine… sighs The whole place is grown over. It’s too late. We’ve lost Five. Oh God, we’ve lost Five! JANINE DE LUCA: Look, a tunnel in the fungus. It’s narrow, but – there, the light! squelches SAM YAO: Yes! Yes, there’s Five! Wait, is that - JANINE DE LUCA: The V-type. It has been engulfed for now. I can’t imagine it will escape that fungus quickly. Runner Five, that was excellent work. I am very pleased to see you. Keep hold of that cannister of fungicide. Even if it’s empty, it may prove useful for Miss McShell to analyze it, as it was extremely effective. MOONCHILD: We have to get back in there somehow, Five. There are important things you saw there that you need to know about. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, one thing I guess we know for certain now. Veronica was right about the V-types being a kind of fungus. And we know that fungicide at least makes them recoil like irritated cats. JANINE DE LUCA: I suspect that there is even more we can learn. We will work on it, Five, but in the meantime, there is a very important event you must attend. The Exmoor Militia is about to take control of the UK alliance, and they want you there to celebrate. Codex Artefact Canister of Fungicide Though this fungicide wasn’t quite able to take down a V-Type, the fact that it was able to slow one down makes this practically a miracle in a can. Hopefully Veronica will be able to recreate whatever was in this canister for future V-Type encounters. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven